Que pesadilla
by ryames
Summary: Solo un mal sueño hará que Ranma se le confiese a akane.
1. Chapter 1

**Que Pesadilla**

**Capitulo 1**

( ) pensamientos.

Es un día normal en Nerima, por milagro del día Akane y Ranma no estaban peleando desde muy de mañana.

Mientras desayunaban….

Kasumi: (Que raro, todo esta tranquilo…….Ranma y Akane no están peleando como siempre)

Nabiki: (Aquí hay gato encerrado!!!...Que bien un nuevo trabajo para averiguar)

Ranma: (Pero que pasa……….???????!!!! Akane no está peleando conmigo, tan solo me ignora………porque??!!)

Todos estaban en silencio, tan solo comían, Akane estaba muy extraña, triste, terminó y subió inmediatamente a su cuarto, como no era día de clases, al parecer todavía estaba dormida.

Al entrar a su cuarto, en el piso encontró una carta en el suelo que decía: "Cuida tus espaldas………….no te le acerques a Ranma o lo lamentarás". Esto a ella le sorprendió un poco, lo que más le preocupó es que esa nota no era ni e Shampoo, Ukyo o Codashi.

Toc….TOC TOC………….

Ranma estaba en la puerta del cuarto de ella, Akane al escuchar su puerta tocar, la abrió y con sorpresa miro a Ranma.

Ranma: Hola……puedo hablar contigo??

Akane con cara fastidiosa: Ah…hola, si que deseas??

Ranma hecho un vistazo adentro del cuerpo, y también a la mano en que ella tenía el papel, y le dice: Bueno……..quería saber que te pasa??? Porque hoy no has peleado comigo.??!???!

Akane: Pues!!...nada!!!.Tan solo tengo sueño, es todo ……….algo más???

Ranma: ummmhh….no, pero me gustaría que cuando te despiertes bien bajes a entrenar conmigo al dojo.

Akane: (COOOMMOOO!!!???? Me está pidiendo que entrene con él…) Está bien, si lo hago voy.

Ranma: Bueno te espero.

Y se retira al dojo para comenzar a entrenar.

Akane vuelve a entrar en su cuarto, cuando ve en su ventana una silueta negra, desconocida para ella, la cual la ataca……………….y luego desaparece.

-AAAHHhhhhh………….!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ranma oyó, al igual que toda la familia el grito de dolor de Akane, y rápidamente se dirigió al cuarto de ella, al llegar la encontraron en el suelo tirada y herida, sangraba demasiado, al parecer la herida era en el pecho……….

Velozmente Ranma la coge y la trata de revivir.

Ranma, con lágrimas en los ojos: AKANE……..!!! despierta….despierta…vamos no te vayas..AKANE!!!!!NO AKANE!!!!!!!!!

El Dr. Tofu, llego a la casa de los Tando lo más rápido que pudo, la examinó, con una cara triste le dijo a los demás: Familia Tendo….lamento comunicarles que ……….Akane ha muerto por una herida de bala en su pecho!

Soun: nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!...mi hijita!!!!!!!!!!!

Ranma: AKAANNEE!!!!!!!

Y todos juntos comenzaron a llorar al lado del cuerpo de Akane.

Ranma: NO!!!!!!!...NO AKANE!!!!

Por esta pesadilla, Ranma se levanta en medio de la noche exaltado, muy exaltado al acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, revisó su cuarto con la miraba, para lo cual solo encontró al panda durmiendo y a él.

Ranma: ( Como pude haber soñado eso!!!!...Como!!, Volveré a dormir)

En eso se acomoda en su futon de nuevo para tratar de dormir de nuevo…..

-(No mejor la voy a ver para cerciorarme de que esta bien)

Antes de subir, se tranquilizó un poco, se levantó y subió las escaleras, y llego el cuarto de ella, muy lentamente abrió la puerta y entró en el, se arrodillo al lado de la cama para verla mejor y de cerca.

Ranma: que linda te ves cuando duermes……………….no se como pude soñar eso……como pudiera decirte que………….TE AMO.

En eso, Akane se vira de lado con la cara hacia Ranma y comienza a despertar, él que estaba tan cerca de su rostro, casi por besarla se aparta muy asustado pero hace silencio para no terminarla de despertar.

Pero lamentablemente, ella despertó y se quedó atónita al verlo en su cuarto en boxers.

Ella iba a gritar pero fue interrumpida por la mano que le tapaba la boca.

Continuará……..

**NA: **Hola!!

He vuelto, con otra pequeña historia que surgió en otra hora de clases aburrida, espero que les guste, también espero sus reviews: comentarios, criticas, acuchillazos, balazos. Lo que quieran.

Sin más que decir, los dejo.

Cuidecen, bye

Ryames


	2. Chapter 2

**Que Pesadilla**

**Capitulo 2**

-No grites!!! Por favor….solo he venido a verte………….me prometes no grita??!!!

Akane asiente con la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-Por qué estás en medio de la noche en mi cuarto, PERVERTIDO??!!!

-No es nada de eso….ok, déjame explicarte!

-Haber que no tengo toda la noche y tengo mucho sueño.

-Bueno, estoy aquí porque me desperté en mi cuarto por una pesadilla……….y….

-Y….???!!

-Y….en esa pesadilla……morías por mi culpa!...me desperté muy exaltado y asustado por la misma. Y quería ver si estaba bien-………..solo eso!!

-(Está preocupado por mi……..soñó conmigo!!!)Ahh ya veo, bueno estoy bien, me puedes dejar dormir.

Justo se iba a recostar de nuevo cuando Ranma sujeta su cara con sus manos, para no dejarla ir y se quedan mirando los dos muy fijamente……………..Poco a poco se fue acercando más y más a ella, ella estaba tan sorprendida por la actitud del joven que se limitó a solo mirar lo que hacía.

Tan solo faltaba un milímetro cuando de pronto escuchan un ruido que provenía del patio, Akane al escucharlo salta y abraza muy fuertemente a Ranma quien estaba sorprendido por la reacción de su prometida.

Akane: Ranma que fue eso??!!!!-le pregunta muy asustada.

Ranma: ehhhhhhh…….no se que fue eso-El estaba embobado al tener muy pegada a él.

Akane: no seas tonto anda a ver que es!!!

Ranma: no quiero…….

Akane: COMOOO?!!!...

Ranma: no quiero, y no puedo porque me tiene casi ahogado aquí como estamos mira- le dice mientras apunta con un dedo al brazo de ella que rodeaba el cuello de él.

Akane: ahh!!! Perdón-y se separa de él muy sonrojada.

Ranma: no es nada tranquila…(diablos, maldito ruido estaba tan cerca…)

Akane: ( ohhh dios mío…. A no ser por ese ruido él me hubiera besado, maldición por que me asuste me hubiera gustado mucho besarlo………)

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Ranma , quien la estaba besando, él no se aguanto la ganas, lo hizo, esta vez la abrazaba, ella al sentir los labios de él que quería abrir camino, se dejo llevar…….

Terminaron por recostarse en el suelo…….Ranma de forma apasionada y tierna, comenzó a buscar otros lugares donde besar, empezó bajando por el cuello de ella, se estacionó allí esta terminar de saciarse de el. Con una de las manos libres se aventuró a acaricias el abdomen de Akane, primero sobre la ropa, por un instante también quiso bajar alas piernas, pero la mano de Akane, paró a aquella mano traviesa de Ranma y la hizo volver a su lugar.

El enemigo de ellos en ese momento era el sueño, que los comía a cada uno, y no los dejo seguir, tan solo se quedaron acostados en el suelo.

Akane: porque ahora???

Ranma: como que porque ahora?!!??

Akane: porque ahora esto…..nosotros………??!!

Ranma: no se esa pesadilla, me hizo dar cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti…… y sabes de que me di cuenta también……….

Akane: de que..??!!!

Ranma: de que……..TE AMO, AKANE.

Akane: yo también TE AMO, RANMA.

A ellos tan solo los venció el sueño, se quedaron dormidos abrasados en el suelo del cuarto de Akane, y ya nunca más Ranma volvió a tener una pesadilla igual.

FIN

**NA: **Hola!!!

Espero que le guste ese fic, como dije anteriormente salió de una hora de clase aburrida.

Espero sus revies

Cuidecen, bye

Ryames.


End file.
